


Human object omorashi pt 1

by Mika_Hanamura_Escapist



Category: Inanimate Objects - Kendra L. Saunders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika_Hanamura_Escapist/pseuds/Mika_Hanamura_Escapist
Summary: This is weird and short so read if you want and dare





	Human object omorashi pt 1

in this story my oc Glass cake will be having some bladder problems have fun reading!

 

"Crap!" Glass ran around the house trying to find a bathroom in time. Glass lived with her Mom sister and brother only her mom and brother were nice to her. "gotta find a toilet gotta find a toilet gotta find a... TOILET!" Glass ran up to the door knocked on it. "Busy!" Her heart sank her sister took forever in the restroom. Glass looked outside and looked desperate. Her mom told her to get in the car so she could go to her first day of 3rd grade she obviously wanted to make a good first appearance. She sighed and got in the car trembling because she was at her limit. When she got to school she sat in her seat.

3 hours later.

Glass knew she wouldn't make it any longer she raised her hand. "Yes?" The teacher asked. "C-can i use the restroom?" The teacher nodded and Glass got up only to wet herself right when she reached the door. Glass teared up went to the nurse's office and cried.


End file.
